


Communication

by milescore



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Other, Self-Indulgent, green x orange is canon look at the wallet in the admin card swipe task, heehee hoohoo idk how to tag, idk what came over me to write this lmaoo, im bad at describing things, like really dialogue heavy, rip orange theyr anxious asf <3, the thumbtacks use they/them pronouns my canon now, yeah gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milescore/pseuds/milescore
Summary: Communications keeps going down, and Orange is getting anxious over losing contact entirely. Green attempts to calm them.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Among Us is a great game i didnt know there was a fandom on ao3 for it until now. also its all fucking s m u t you horny people these are t h u m b t a c ks
> 
> it lacks fluff and i am sad
> 
> shut the hell your mouth my thumbtacks now

_Comms down._

_Comms down._

_Comms down._

It's the third time communications has been disabled. Gloved hands shake as Orange turns the dials for the third time. They had a task to do there, but they haven't been able to because of the _Imposter and them messing with the damn communications and-_

"You've been here a while."

As if on instinct, Orange turns around to seek the voice. It's Green, obviously.

"Imposter's a bit of a dick, don't you think?" They continue, and Orange sighs. 

"I just-" They take a deep breath. "Why do they have to go for Communications all the time! Why can't they go somewhere else? I've been here for ages and I don't want to be here any longer because I still have more tasks to do and I can't just sit here forever-"

"Hey, hey." Green's calming voice fills the room, as they take hold of the other's hands. "Deep breaths, Orange. It'll be okay."

"But-"

"Shh. Calm down." 

"We'll lose contact-"

"No we won't. It'll be alright."

"The Imposter-"

" _Orange._ " There's a loud clicking sound, and the screen in front of Green's helmet is flicked up. It's been a while since Orange has actually seen another human face. But they'll always remember Green's.

The pale complexion and light blush that always gathered on their cheeks, the silky-looking hair that droops over their right eye, a chocolate brown. And their soft, gentle green eyes. And that smile. The one that always made Orange feel all warm inside. "It's gonna be okay, Orange. We'll make it through this. Here, hold on." There's another clicking sound, and Green looks clearer.

Orange's screen is flicked up. They don't realise at first, until Green has their thumbs wiping away stray tears from their face. 

"...Sorry." They say, and Green chuckles.

"It's alright, you get worked up really easily, and that's okay." Green responds, and moves away from them. They go over to the dials. "Everyone is different."

"You know I can get the communications back on-"

"No, no." Green turns the dials on the radio for a while. "I've got a different idea." 

The sounds coming out of the radio are mostly static, until Green makes one last turn to the left and something is coming out of the radio. It's not contact from somewhere. It's...music? Really, it sounds like piano notes. The sound is quiet, and the only thing in the room that they can really hear, besides the radio, is their own breathing.

"You're wondering what this is, aren't you?" Green's voice is much quieter, barely audible over the radio. "It's Clair de Lune. Before I was an astronaut, I was actually a pianist, you know. My mother really liked it when I played this song. She was...really sick." Their voice slightly falters at the end, and then they go silent.

"...Green?" 

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Just listen to the radio." 

Orange sighs, and closes their eyes. The melody flows through the quiet room, like moonlight bouncing off water. 

"...Thanks for this, Green." Orange smiles to themselves, and Green hums in affirmation, before rapidly switching the dials to get the communications back on, finally.

_Comms on_

"Yep, there we go." Green turns to Orange. "Comms are on, finally."

_Dead Body Reported_

"Well, looks like we have an alibi." Green smirks. "Come on, let's go catch an Imposter."

"Alright then." The two flick on their screens, and head over to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Poggers!
> 
> not me writing lore for thumbtacks


End file.
